Huérfanos
by Mayra L.R
Summary: A Sasuke le resulto extraño que esta vez el pedido no fuera "vuelve a Konoha". Naruto había recurrido a él con una nueva determinación, aun más imposible que la anterior, ¿revivir a sus padres?


_Huérfanos_**:**

**Introducción.  
**

El viaje había sido largo ,de los que parecen nunca tener fin ,que ahogan con esa posibilidad de jamas llegar.

Pero lo interminable no era tan interminable. Sasuke lo miraba ,él le sonreía sin embargo no recibía lo mismo,como siempre había sido y como siempre seria.

Avanzo con dos pasos cansinos sobre el terreno firme y seco ,un movimiento por parte de Sasuke lo hizo detener su marcha viéndolo ,comprendiendo lo que sucedería sino decía el porqué de su persecución algo reiterada,¡no tonto Sasuke ,esta vez no era únicamente sobre ti!

El sol punzaba y apuntaba sus rayos sobre su vulnerable cabeza , apenas podía sostener la mirada ,sus ojos lagrimeaban hasta el cansancio ,y Sasuke tan fresco ,con sus fanales superiores ,generalmente negros ,en ese momento rojizos lo amenazaba.

Tonto , estúpido, imbécil ,malnacido, idiota... _teme_.¿Todo lo que compartieron no tenia ningún valor? ¿Su amistad no meritaba al menos un puto saludo? ¡como lo detestaba!

-Maldito -susurro con fastidio.

Si no tuviera coja la pierna izquierda (gracias mapache ,gracias),la vista distorsionada por motivos ya mencionados ,su lengua pastosa (razón por la cual no gritaba al igual que un desgraciado ,como de costumbre) ,sus labios partidos , la espalda a pura fuerza de voluntad recta,¡oh ,sino fuera por todo eso (y más) le daría su merecido a Sasuke ,por solo escrutarlo con su sharingan!

Cabe mencionar que Sasuke no tenia ni una gota de transpiración y que su pálido rostro parecía repeler los rayos ultravioletas ,era inmune al calor ,él muy suertudo.

Pero no siempre fue así ,Naruto recordaba vagamente ,sin muchos detalles,que en una misión Sasuke llevaba consigo una expresión más irritable de lo normal ,se estaban derritiendo literalmente y podría haber jurado por el ramen de Ichiraku que el Uchiha sudaba aun más que él mismo ,que Kakashi o Sakura.

¿En serio importaba tanto los cambios hormonales de su compañero? No lo sabia ,solo sintió nostalgia y no quería perderse la oportunidad de comparar el pasado y el presente,Sasuke pre-adolescente imbécil y el Sasuke de diecinueve años muy imbécil.

Removió sus cabellos rubios ,un motivo mucho mas importante lo arrastraba hasta ese desértico lugar.

-No vengo a obligarte a volver-dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que su voz atravesara los veinte o treinta metros que los separaban.

Sasuke parecía no escucharlo ,muy ocupado en sacar a relucir su deslumbrante katana de un costado de su cadera. Nunca lo diría pero codiciaba ese objeto,envidiaba a Sasuke(otra cosa que jamas ,jamas admitiría) por tener tan impecable y elegante arma, pero el sentimiento pasaba al pensar que eso y la ropa que llevaba puesta era lo único que el moreno poseía.

Ese día si que divagaba.

Y antes de darse cuenta el filo estaba posicionado peligrosamente en su garganta-¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ! ¡solo vengo a proponerte algo que no tiene nada que ver con la aldea!-dio un alarido haciendo que su nuez de Adán rozara el borde de la katana, bailando con ella.

Quizás no debería gritarle a un tipo que estaba a punto de asesinarlo ,en especial si ese tipo era Sasuke Uchiha ,conocido por su nefasta familia (clan) y su nefasto presente y futuro como renegado de todos los lugares que tuvieran nombre sobre el maldito planeta. Sin embargo él tampoco era muy cuerdo y Sasuke lo estaba cansando demasiado.

Al igual que su ex compañero , frunció el ceño ,el moreno por la nube de humo que se levanto ante él al cortar el cuello de "Naruto" ,el segundo por ver como el teme se atrevía a "matarlo" sin consideración alguna ¡que desagradecido!

Para su fortuna Sasuke estaba casi ciego y él era mas astuto que años atrás.

-Tendrías que dejar de forzar tanto ese sharingan ,_amigo_-aconsejo con una sonrisa que creció al oír el tan típico "hmp"-como te decía prosiguió con aires superados-vengo a proponerte algo-no obtuvo respuesta y a pesar de que estaba viendo la espalda con el característico escudo Uchiha casi podía divisar su expresión- algo que beneficiara a los dos de una manera increíble.

-Habla ya-gruño más para que terminara con eso que para saber sobre la bendita propuesta.

Una brisa soplo refrescandolo un poco-¿quieres revivir a nuestros padres?

.

.

.

¿Continuara?

* * *

_Nuevos aires ,nueva narración ,nuevas experiencias ¿por que no un nuevo fic? ¿por que decir "no" a una idea tan retorcida como esta? ¿por que no si esto esta despertando las ganas de escribir en mi?_

_Eso me pregunte y me respondí que no hay motivos para no hacerlo ,o no hay suficientes (dos fics largo inconclusos) No me juzguen los terminare xD _

_Esta idea se me ocurrió al comparar a estos dos chicos dándome cuenta que ademas de lo sufrido lo único que tenían en común era que ambos son **huérfanos**._

_Por cierto les parecerá que repito mucho "Sasuke" ,lo hago al propósito porque creo que queda bien._

_No ,Sasuke y Naruto no se aman._

_Si , habrá narración de Sasuke también._

_No ,Naruto no me pertenece._

_Espero que se enganchen con este nuevo proyecto ,un beso ,Mayra._


End file.
